Specialized cryptographic processors or devices may be designed and configured to execute encryption and decryption operations. Such hardware may be used to provide accelerated processing of cryptographic operations, as compared to alternatives such as software-based cryptographic processing. As network communications continue to impose an increasing demand on cryptographic operations, it may be advantageous to leverage on specialized hardware as well as other available resources to meet the demands of cryptographic operations in an efficient manner.